In medical treatments, an operation that requires dissection and suture requires an advanced technology, and the technique thereof is directly linked to the quality of the operation, and is sometimes an important factor that relates to the success and failure of the operation. In order to improve the technology or increase the quality of the operation, it is desirable to make an environment in which training can be repeatedly conducted under a state that is close to an actual condition as possible.
In the past, organs and tissues of animals isolated from pigs or the like were used, but the shapes, sizes and textures are completely out of those of actual human organs and tissues, and they have problems in transport, storage, abnormal odor, hygiene, disposition and the like, and are socially responsible, and thus have been avoided in recent years.
Therefore, artificial organ models and tissue model s have been required, and molded products by soft materials have been suggested (Patent Literatures 1 and 2).